


Summoning

by Lyssandra_Med



Series: One-Shot [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bellamione Cult War, Discord: Bellamione Cult, One Shot, Ritual Magic, Team Furbae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med
Summary: It was an oddity.An oddity of the highest degree, one she had never once experienced since she had first crawled her way out of the void surrounding existence.And Bellatrix loved oddities.





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Mild Editing. Short brain worm that wouldn't leave.

The whole of Bellatrix’s existence whirled around from fire and brimstone to a smashing point of nothingness, her world coalesced to a single point of nowhere that rapidly began to shift. Soon enough she was reaching out and rising towards a single pinnacle of light as noise and heat buffeted her on all sides, faster and faster, until eventually she ascended into-

“-you forth from Tartarus.”

“...What?” Bellatrix reoriented herself to the new gravity pulling at her skin, the expectations she had built at arriving somewhere deep within a cave, or behind shielded rooms of some Manor, or a Moon graced Ritual Circle on the edges of some forest or another all dashed away into itty-bitty pieces.

Beige walls, a white door.

Boy band posters, and bookshelves filled with school texts and tomes for personal leisure.

A small twin sized bed, the covers fluffy and pink with  _ three _ overstuffed pillows and a nightstand to one side.

Shag carpeting underfoot, soft and inviting as she flexed her toes and talons into the comfort of it.

“Hello!”

Bellatrix whirled with a speed unhindered by a mortal body, her long tail nearly swiping a gash into the stomach of a girl standing behind her. Her stance became crouched, sure this was a diversion or an ambush, body low and tense enough to fight or flee-

“I’m Hermione, it’s so nice to meet you,” a small girl -  _ Hermione _ \- was standing with her back straight, a small thin overshirt atop her form and blue shorts covering only the barest portion of her legs. She held a hand of copper skin out towards Bellatrix’s midriff, her brown and auburn tresses pulled back tightly into a puffed out ponytail that threatened to explode from the barely constrained length of frizz and curls. She was short, her eyes only just barely even with Bellatrix’s, and the smile on her face was as warm and inviting as her honeyed eyes were. She blinked once, twice, and Bellatrix received the barest hint of rapt inquisitiveness and a breathtakingly refreshing  _ interest, _ instead of fear.

“... Um…,” Bellatrix’s words trailed off as she stared down at the proffered hand, her long black tail swishing back and forth over the carpet while she welled up inside with confusion and disbelief. The girl wasn’t afraid of her at all, that much was plainly clear, but she also wasn’t drowning beneath the sense of smug satisfaction that many of the more experienced Callers seemed wrapped up with.  _ They _ would look at her with superiority in their eyes, safe and secure in the knowledge that they could control her (if only for a small amount of time).

No, this girl wasn’t afraid of the Demoness standing within her bedroom, she wasn’t afraid of the black antlers sticking out above her temples, nor the sinewy tail that lashed back and forth to weave a pattern with a sharpened tip. It also seemed like she wasn’t afraid of the claws that tipped Bellatrix’s toes and fingers, or the rippling pattern of black scale and skin that wove a tapestry across her unnaturally pale body.

_ ‘She’s bloody mad.’ _

It was an oddity.

An oddity of the highest degree, one she had never once experienced since she had first crawled her way out of the void surrounding existence.

_ And Bellatrix  _ ** _loved_ ** _ oddities. _

“Ah, where are my manners,” Bellatrix bowed low to hide the ragged smile that left her fangs bare, “Hello. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Hermione.”

“I assure you the pleasure is all mine, Bellatrix.” Hermione still had her hand out, cocked just a little to the side as if her muscles were beginning to flag from the extended posture.

Bellatrix nodded once before reaching out to take hold of her grip, eyes just barely seeing the off brown colorations of some sort of stain to the carpet that the girl had used as a summoning circle.

“Why have you-”

She never got the words out.

Couldn’t, really.

Instead she screamed,  _ really  _ screamed, her voice the noise of a million locusts, a raging waterfall, all the predators of the jungle writhing under a murderous bloodlust.

And then it was over, her body was on the ground, sideways,  _ outside of the ritual circle. _

“...W-what did you…” her throat was raw and angry, long tongue poking against fangs and lips as she attempted to bring herself back from the brink of unconsciousness. The girl was kneeling now, one hand on her thigh and the other palm up to show Bellatrix the cause of her unexpected agony.

“A control rune, etched in my blood, and inked with the ashes of a dead man,” she twisted her open hand beneath the light to show off the intricate pattern of lines in red and black, a blanket method of control that Bellatrix hadn’t seen in nearly a millennium.

Her tail was lashing against the ground in agitation, up and down, back and forth, wrapping and curling in on itself as her body fought her minds order to skewer the girl where she stood.

“Well, now that all that's settled, would you mind helping me clean the ritual space? My parents will be home tomorrow, and I  _ really _ don’t need them berating me for using sharpie on the carpet,” she leaned back and tossed her head in mock exasperation, “The last time I tried this the Demon wouldn’t help me at all, I needed to exorcise him like, the next minute. It was ridiculous, and you wouldn’t believe the hell I caught for marking up the floor.”

The girl stood there, dumb smile on her face as she leaned side to side, “Get it?  _ Hell?” _

_ ‘Oh Lucifer…’ _

“Why,” Bellatrix uttered as she struggled to get up off of her side, to sit and stare this girl in the eyes instead of at an angle under her, a position of weakness that she couldn’t abide.

“Because! I found this book, and I wanted to.” Hermione leaned back towards her bed and pulled an ancient looking tome bound through with flesh and bone into view. “It was easy really. I’d have expected that summoning a Sixth Layer Demon would have been harder but it’s all right here.”

That… Bellatrix  _ knew _ that was impossible. She’d just  _ found _ a tome, looked at the spells and conjurations within, and  _ summoned her?! _

It made no sense.

Yet here she stood.

“How old are you,” Bellatrix let the husk of her growl roll around her tone, heavy and grating as the rocks currently tumbling around her head. “And how long are we bound?”

“Oh,” the girl turned to lay down on her bed, pillows bunched beneath her hair, “I’m seventeen. And you’re bound to me until I’m a Demoness.”

_ ‘...’ _

This was odd. The whole thing was mad, really. A seventeen year old prodigy, a binding with an expiration of effectively ‘Never’, and a girl that wanted to be a Demon.

Odd.

But not unwelcome.

She always had loved oddities after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Bellamione? https://discord.gg/pcfMU4F come on in and join the server!


End file.
